erilanfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles
The current owner (and former butler) of The Peridot Estate. Personality At first glance, Charles appears to act similarly to a stereotypical butler, being rather patient and willing to follow his master's orders. Despite this, he has been shown to have a rebellious side, as he repeatedly aided The Party during their initial visit to The Peridot Estate, against his master's wishes. Charles rationalized these instances as "being threatened to act" or otherwise. While working under Albert, Charles was implied to be much more passionate about his work as a butler. Biography Prior to the main campaign, Charles had been working as The Peridot Estate's butler for a good length of time under the command of Albert Levrosket. During this time he seemed to try his best to make his master happy and help maintain the estate. In return for his service, Albert treated Charles kindly, giving him benefits such as bonuses to his pay. After Albert passed away, Charles was left to work under the estate's inheritor, René. Unlike his father, René was incompetent and abused his newfound position, showing little to no respect towards others, including Charles. Over time, Charles grew an intense dislike towards René, but continued to work at the estate. The Party first met Charles after being sent to the estate to recover a debt for Big Marco. After witnessing The Party attempting (to little avail) to convince René to give them the money, Charles aided them in finding the location of the estate's vault and opening it. He informed The Party of how he wished the estate's ownership would be transferred to someone more competent, and told them about how the estate's ownership papers could be used to facilitate such a transfer. Shortly after, the party decided to try and transfer the estate to be under Charles' possession, and succeeded in doing so after tricking René into signing the papers. Finding himself now in possession of The Peridot Estate, Charles had The Party remove René from the premises, asking them to return in the near future to discuss potential business endeavors (such as founding a bakery). Sometime later, Nick was brought to the estate under a false name, both so that he could lay low after his exploits in Elinstad, and so that he could be trained by Charles to help manage the estate. Affiliations * Albert Levrosket: Albert was Charles' original master. Charles enjoyed working for him. * René Levrosket: René was Charles' more recent master. Charles did not enjoy working for him. * The Party: Charles is thankful towards The Party for their actions and seems to be looking forward to working with them in the future. * '''Nick Moragon: '''Currently being trained by Charles to help in managing the estate. Notes & Trivia * Charles wrote a personal cookbook while working as a butler. Aside from recipes, there are a variety of side comments from Charles written in the book. ** He entrusted this book to The Party after they had "borrowed" it. Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Humans Category:Businessmen Category:Males Category:Erilán Reawakened